Behind the Glasses
by fulu223
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It starts in 1998, just after the mansion incident. The main character is Sophia Wesker, an escaped umbrella experiment. There will be some famous RE character cameos. Enjoy!


"Excuse me? Excuse me?" The woman behind the desk was yelling at me, why was she yelling at me? The name plate on the desk said Albert Wesker, but this woman looked nothing like Albert... She had brown, shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes.

"You're Jill Valentine. Albert talked about you." Jill looked taken aback, but he talked about me, didn't he?.. "My name is Sophia Wesker, i'm pleased to meet you." I stretched out my hand and she shook it.

"Wait, you're related to Wesker?"

"I am, I am a Weskers child."

"You're Albert Weskers child?" The rise in Jills tone informed me that she was in disbelief.

"No! Ew, no." Albert was... Still is... Everything.

_On the night of my 18th birthday in 1993, shortly after William Birkin left, was when I really knew there was something between me and Albert.I was lying on my bed in the Arklay Mansion Facility when he walked in._ _"Sophia, I have something for you." He held out his hands and there was a square wrapped box in them. _

_"Albert, what is this?" I had never received a gift before..._

_"Just open it." I took the box and reluctantly unwrapped it. Inside was a silver heart necklace. "Read the back."I flipped it over and on the back it read 'I'll always be with you.' I opened it and inside was a picture from when I was 10 and Albert, who was 26, hugging me. _

_"A-Albert, it's beautiful." Tears were running down my face._

_"I mean it, I will always be with you." I touched his face, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, he only takes them off when were alone. "Here let me put it on you." I lifted my long, red hair, and allowed him to put it on me. _

_"Do you think the training room is still open?" I knew that ever since Albert got his abilities that he loved training. Though I was the only one who could take him. "We would have to sneak in..." A smile spread across his face, "Race you!" He took off running, faster than a human could see. Luckily, i'm not human. I ran after him and beat him to the training area, which was a high walled structure behind the mansion. With one swift jump I flipped through the air-just to show off-and landed on my feet inside the structure._

_"I beat you!" I said as he landed on his feet a second later._

_"Well let's see who wins the fight." He lunged at me._

"Hello? Hello? Sophia!" She was yelling at me again.

"Yes?"

"You were explaining how you were related to Wesker, and you just stopped." She was obviously annoyed.

"Oh... Right. Well, we are made from the same virus, created by Wesker- Not Albert. Albert was of the first generation, where children were injected with the virus and put back into society, where they would still recieve injections. I am part of the 2nd generation, where children in the womb were injected every trimester. Then we still recieved injections to the age of 15. We are all known as Weskers children, and so we all carry the surname Wesker."If Jill didn't look surprised before, she did now.

"Y-You're made from a virus?"

"Yes I am. That's where my abilities come from."

"You have abilities?"

"Yes." In less than a second I was on the other side of the room, and in another I was on the ceiling above her, and in another I was lifting several desks. Then I was back in my seat. "I also have advanced hand on hand combat training." I said with a smile.

"Jesus Christ. Uhhhh, when did you get to the mansion?"

" I was transferred there in 1978 when I was 3. There was one other Weskers child taken to the mansion, a boy named Tristan. The others stayed behind for more testing."

"And how old are you now?" Jill was taking notes.

"I am 23, born October 19th, 1975."

"Alright, and what happened at the mansion?"

"Well, up until me and Tristan were 15 we just received injections, but on our 16th birthdays we started first we were weak and slow, but the harder we trained, the better we got. By the time I was 18 I was 'dating' Albert," Jill gasped at this, "we were together for3 years, but when he started S.T.A.R.S he became distant. In July, there was a leak at the lab facility, he locked me up, took some of my blood, and left me to die. Not long after that he locked a man named Chris in with me, and then you saved us."

A sob was threatening me to come out any moment...


End file.
